marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men Vol 1 1
* ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Unnamed staff * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** **** Military base at Items: * * * * Nuclear missile * Hunter missile Vehicles: * Professor X's Remote-Controlled Jet * | Notes = * Professor Xavier claims that he lost the use of his legs in a childhood accident. It is later revealed in , that he actually was disabled while fighting Lucifer. This retcon is critical to Cain Marko's origin and Xavier's time in Israel and Egypt (eg, and . * This issue is reprinted in many other comics and books, see references for more info.Reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * * - story 2 * Essential Series Vol 1 X-Men 1 * Fantastic Firsts Vol 1 1 - story 15 * Marvel Collectible Classics: X-Men Vol 1 1 * Marvel Masterworks: X-Men #1 * Marvel Milestone Edition: X-Men #1 * Marvel Tales Vol 2 2 * - story 2 * * * Epic Collection Vol 1 X-Men 1 * X-Men Omnibus Vol 1 1 * X-Men: We Are the X-Men TPB * X-3 Stan Lee DVD Comic Vol 1 1 * Fantastic Firsts Vol 1 1 * - story 2 * - story 2 * Cyclops is referred to as "Slim" throughout this issue. His real first name, Scott, is not revealed until . * Professor Xavier and Jean Grey claim not to know each other when Jean arrives at the school. It is later revealed in , and , that the two of them had several training sessions prior to Jean's arrival at the school. *Professor X claims that Cyclops is getting better at receiving the Professor's thoughts and that there will soon be no need to speak aloud to him. Indicating that the Professor previously had trouble communicating telepathically with Cyclops. *The issue establishes that Iceman is younger that Angel, Beast, and, Cyclops, and that he is the youngest of the original students. The Professor specifies that Iceman is 16-years-old. At the time of publication , this would place Iceman's birth c. 1947. This is a topical reference, due to the Sliding Timescale. *Iceman complains that the Professor is taking it easy with his training, due to his status as the "kid" of the team. He feels that the Professor is pushing the other males of the team harder. | Trivia = * Magneto's power shows that he can create manipulate the magnetic field around things to enclose them in the field. This theory was debunked and rather explained by the writers as his power to control the iron in one's blood and use that to contain them. * This comic's title was later changed to Uncanny X-Men and continued under that name until its numbering was rebooted with a new Uncanny X-Men series in 2013. A second X-Men title was introduced in the 90's, was briefly renamed "New X-Men", and was finally changed to X-Men Legacy. 2010 introduced a third series to use the adjective-less X-Men title. 2013 introduced a fourth. * Iceman was originally drawn as a "snowman" when his powers are activated and he regularly threw snowballs as weapons. This would later be changed to give him more of an icy look rather than snow-like. * Professor X's "training machine" that is shown is a precursor to the giant Danger Room that is created in the mansion. * Although this issue is the first appearance of the X-Men, the team has already been formed. Their previous storylines are shown in other titles and flashbacks. * The newspaper that headlines Magneto's first terrorist act is a Daily Globe newspaper. * Magneto makes a statement in the air using levitating bullets. The phrase says "Surrender the base or I'll take it by force - Magneto". This phrase is similar to the one used by the Wicked Witch in the 1939 movie The Wizard of Oz, produced by MGM Studios. * Xavier's signature catch phrase "to me my X-Men" debuts on the final page. *This Comic Book was referenced in Marvel: Avengers Alliance and is one of the Comic Book Covers required in order to recruit Magneto in the game. | Recommended = | Links = * }}